OTL
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Going to work is a necessary evil. Neru could be considered an unnecessary one. But Haku can't bring herself to think so. Neru/Haku citrus-y two-shot, with some Ruko/Luka and some one-sided Luka/Haku.
1. Prey

**Prey**

Haku envied her.

She wondered what it was like to be young, and free. To wear loose clothes in the sunny weather, hair long, allowed to get grungy and not have to be trapped in the confines of a tight blouse and an uncomfortable skirt, every day, nine to five. That was only when she didn't have to go in early and stay late, which hadn't happened in a very, very long time.

The bus was always jam-packed, leaving Haku standing for the entirety of the ride. She supposed she should count her blessings: after all, she didn't get a chance to stand again until the end of her long day. Her schedule would leave no room for spontaneity, no chance to unwind.

Well, almost.

That girl, who always boarded at the same time, every day of Haku's work week, bearing only bus fare and her haughty saunter, changed everything. She was just so interesting: it seemed like there was a new cut or scrape on her every day, some new bandage from playing too hard. Often, she chose a spot near her. So fascinated Haku was by her proud display of scars and bruises that she was caught staring one morning, and quickly averted her gaze, face coloring in embarrassment. Just because her life was terribly boring didn't mean it wasn't rude to gawk.

The girl's chuckle signalled the end of Haku's uneventful days.

The first time, Haku was scared. Pressing into her back, the girl started slow, fleeting touches here and there, testing the flesh of the back of her thighs. Stifling her initial urge to react loudly, she whimpered and pulled her legs tight. It was hard not to respond, but worry made her keep her silence: who might see them, see her in such a compromising position? It was so crowded that even if anyone noticed, it wasn't very convenient to do anything about it. She squeezed her eyes shut, grasping the overhead support strap tighter and tighter, her other hand holding the hem of her skirt in a death grip. There wasn't much more that she could do than let her have her way.

As days went by, however, Haku couldn't tell if the reason she was keeping quiet was completely out of modesty. She couldn't help it, she told herself, it was natural to welcome a few minutes of danger to an otherwise bleak and monotone existence. Gradually, as much as she would hate to admit it, fear ebbed out and in flowed curiosity, anticipation, even. They were the few moments of life that she couldn't predict, and such nuances were something she was sadly very starved of.

The girl never did the exact same thing more than once. She played with pressure, working Haku for as close as she could come to a coveted vocal response, acclimating her to her touch. Her gloves were fingerless, chipped nails threatening to snag in her nylons and cause runs. Some days she'd move beyond her legs, hips pressing into her rear and holding her waist in her hands, sometimes untucking her blouse and grazing coarse fingertips around her naval. Other times she'd give her bra strap a quick snap or even stand on her tiptoes, pressing into her completely, and blow a little air by her ear and make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Haku didn't know what she did to warrant such attention, and occasionally she felt guilty for not making any real effort to stop it. Her only saving grace was that she never asked for any of it. The girl just happened to know what she needed and was gutsy enough to give it to her. Or maybe she could tell that she was a soft touch. It was probably some combination of the two.

Of course, trying to think, to reason it out was a difficult endeavor, especially with the girl's mouth presently following the arch of her neck. She wanted to melt, to just stop thinking, and lose herself to the girl's petting and licking, everything she did that Haku could experience nowhere else.

The girl was steadily getting bolder each time. Haku whimpered, on the verge of full-blown moans as the girl slid part of her blouse's collar back and began to nip the exposed flesh possessively. The combined stimulation of grazing teeth and wet tongue and slightly chapped lips had her breathing hard, knees wobbling together as arousal burned deep in her stomach. Fingers toyed with a lock of silvery hair as she continued, sliding her other hand over her stomach, brushing her inner thigh-

Haku knew she should stop her before it got too intimate, but something within was begging for it to not stop, and she knew it was the only call the girl planned on heeding. Her breath hitched as she felt fingers against her underwear; the slight shaking of the bus added an extra dimension of uncontrollable friction that the girl was riding out to its fullest potential. Haku was immensely grateful for the overhead support, because she was sure her knees would buckle at any moment.

She grit her teeth to try keeping her noises to a minimum, hissing as she checked out the window and noticed, with definite dread, that her stop was coming up. As if in protest, her thighs clenched tighter around the girl's hand, and the deepened contact had her upper body leaning forward, sending hips back into hips. The girl took advantage of the slightly lowered position to come forward and inhale deeply against her hair. If Haku hadn't been blushing wildly before, she certainly was now: the girl's enthusiasm was intoxicating, the way it felt like she wanted to take all of her in and would stop at nothing to do so.

The girl curled her fingers, nails perforating her nylons and pulling the slick panties to the side, beginning to circle her most needy area. Finally, Haku let go of a long-suppressed whimper. Her stop was approaching fast, and she desperately needed release. They had never gone so far before, but somehow they'd agreed on it without saying a word. Never before had she wanted something so badly; she was so close now, it was too much and not enough at once and she couldn't think right, she wanted more and she wanted it fast-

The bus screeched to a lurching halt to wait for someone who was running for the stop, and in her distracted state Haku was flung off her feet, twisting around as the girl tried to catch onto her, landing on her back and dragging the girl down with her. They couldn't have planned a more awkward landing: the girl's breasts ended up pressed into Haku's face, and when she sat up, she was very irately trying to pull a sticky piece of gum from her long, flaxen tresses, that had presumably escaped her mouth in the surprise of what happened. As if Haku's throat hadn't been enough to bite down on. She watched how the girl sighed in exasperation, fingers working carefully. Her face twisted in pain as she clawed it out and stood up, finally letting Haku get to her feet again as well. The girl regarded the gum with scrutiny before discreetly sticking it under a seat.

Haku realized that they'd garnered some attention from the other passengers, and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. It felt like every spot of her throat the girl had given attention was visible, like somehow they might be able to tell just by looking all that they'd been doing. Her cheeks burned as the girl patted off her shorts and straightened out her too-small tank top: she wasn't wearing a bra, and Haku could tell. She couldn't tell, however, why she was so interested by it. That hot, shameful feeling colored her face again and she whipped around without another thought, for once forgetting to thank the bus driver as she disembarked at her stop and ran towards her office's building, hoping against hope that she wasn't late.

Upon entering, she stopped at the ladies' room before anything else to readjust her clothing and otherwise inspect her appearance. The fluorescent lighting truly highlighted the various purple and reddish bruises all over her throat. She ran her fingers over them, closing her eyes and remembering those sharp, possessive teeth for a few fleeting moments before blushing and remembering herself. She was late enough as it was, and there was no way she could be seen like this without hearing the end of it.

Haku left the washroom, pretending to rub her neck whenever she passed a coworker. As she contemplated a more permanent way to cover her bruised skin, she remembered the scarf she'd tucked in her bottom desk drawer for long, cold commutes in the winter. It would look a little suspicious in the middle of summer, but she might be able to get away with saying she had just come down with something. Rummaging through her drawer, she tugged the scarf out and wrapped it around her neck before heading to the emptied conference room for her daily cup of cheap coffee. However, there wasn't any to be seen, and the coffee pot was unplugged.

"No coffee today." Haku jumped with fright as she heard her boss's familiar sneer behind her. "I'm expecting someone later and I want it to be as fresh as possible for her. We're thinking of...merging companies." That was an interesting way of putting it. "Besides, you're running late."

"I-I'm very sorry, Ms. Megurine." Haku bowed her head and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Luka had always given her more attention than was par for the course in working beneath her.

In one way or another.

"Is this new? What a cute scarf." Haku couldn't hide a flinch as she took one end of the fabric in her hand. Sarcasm clung to every one of her exaggeratedly long vowels.

"Oh, I just-" She swallowed, "I've not been-well, I'm just, I might be coming down with something-"

"So you decided to come to work to infect the rest of us?"

"N-No, no, I mean, I wanted to...to nip it in the bud, I've just had s-some chills-" Luka cut her off with an inane, bubbly giggle, stepping closer and backing Haku into the counter until she was holding the edge in her hands defensively. She glanced over her shoulder before running her hands up her waist, drawing forth a terrified and very honest shiver from Haku.

"You should've informed me sooner." Luka chastised silkily, "You know I'd be too happy to..." she brushed her thumbs over the fullest part of Haku's breasts before squeezing the taut protrusions that had remained after her eventful bus trip. Haku winced and looked away, thoroughly humiliated. "...nip your buds. And besides, for someone with chills, that skirt is awfully short." She slapped her hand against Haku's backside and squeezed her firmly before backing off and sashaying towards the door. "Back to work now, Haku."

Once Luka was gone, she remembered to breathe, collecting herself and heading back out to take her seat. The stale, corporate air from the conference room gave way to a more familiar, earthily pleasant fragrance wafting through the nearby open window. She tried to get to work, but her mind drifted to what she'd been so acutely reminded of.

Sighing and leaning against her desk, she replayed the events of her morning again and again. Every time, it felt like she could feel it a little clearer, those fleeting minutes leading up to their fall. The way the girl smelled, like the outdoors and sunlight, candy breath over her cheek. Haku's thoughts shifted to the fall itself, being caught beneath her slim, athletic frame.

"Are you working hard or hardly working?" Haku jumped, thoroughly flustered as Luka seemingly materialized behind her. "Oh, this won't do, it'll antagonize your condition..." Luka walked to the window and slid it back in place.

"Y-You don't have t-to-" She'd already clicked the latch shut. Haku held her tongue as Luka regarded her, calculating.

"Are you too warm now?" She chuckled and approached, placing her hand on her shoulder, fusing her to her chair. Haku was a deer in headlights. "You're a little high-maintenance aren't you? Maybe we should take this off-" She brushed her fingers beneath the scarf again, Haku grimacing as she pulled it off. "...Well. It looks like despite being late, you had a busy morning."

"N-No, I-"

"Who's the lucky little bitch?"

She wanted to remind her that this was a work environment, that it was really none of her business, but she couldn't find the right words.

"It-It's not-"

"Oh yes it is." Luka's tone was suddenly dangerous, "because I know for a fact that I've scared all the menfolk away from you. Which I've been pretty patient in waiting for a thank you for, by the way." Haku swallowed, sensing she wanted more than just words. "But how am I supposed to stay in such a generous mood when you're letting some saucy little wench feel you up?" She definitely sounded angrier. "Maybe if your enormous tits didn't look like they were about to burst from your shirt you wouldn't have this problem." She snapped, heels clicking against the floor as she walked away haughtily, "Try and do something about it."

The workday dragged on, seemingly without end as the sun set and she continued working late into the night. Haku was used to being made to work overtime, staying long after everyone sans Luka had left the office. Even though she was only on the third floor, she felt so high above the ground, so distant from the rest of the world, darkness settling around the solitary lights of her tiny desklamp and her computer screen.

Miserably, she tried to steel herself, to get to work, but the sudden blare of the phone ringing noisily on her desk had her jumping a mile and scrambling to pick it up with a sleepy greeting.

"Wakey-wakey!" Luka's voice was bright and chipper. "My guest is on her way. Please wait by the door and show her up to my office when she arrives."

"Y-Yes Ms. Megurine." Hanging up the receiver, Haku rubbed her eyes wearily and stood, wobbling towards the elevator. She tried to work the buttons, forgetting for a moment that the elevator was closed after normal hours...and that Luka had the key. Abandoning the idea, she continued her sluggish hobble towards the stairs, making it down one flight. When she was about to turn the next corner, she ran right into a security guard she did not recognize.

"Ah! I'm so, so sorry-" Haku tried to straighten up, stumbling terribly in her fatigue. The security guard steadied her again and smiled down at her understandingly; it was only then that Haku realized how incredibly tall she was. "-I-I didn't realize anyone else was working this late." She mumbled feverishly.

"Oh no. I'm coming for Luka." The woman chuckled. "Or rather, she's coming for me."

"H-Huh?"

"Nothing. Here, allow me." She knelt and swooped an arm beneath Haku's legs, carrying her bridal-style. "You don't appear to be in any condition to get back up the stairs."

Haku colored and struggled weakly. "O-Oh no please, I'll be okay-"

"It's fine. I'm used to doing all the work." She winked.

"What's going on here?" Haku's stomach turned over as Luka met them halfway through the hall. She could practically feel her eyes boring into her body.

"I couldn't help myself-" Luka tapped her foot as the woman addressed her, a casual lilt in her voice. "-from...getting up here to see you, of course. I see you had similar intentions?"

Luka looked positively murderous for a moment before her mouth broke into a sudden, splendorous smile. "You're so sweet, Ruko, as always. Why don't you let me walk Haku back to her desk?"

Ruko set Haku on her feet, and Luka made a great show of putting her arm around her waist and holding her hand, until they rounded the corner with Haku's workspace. Luka shoved her back against the wall menacingly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "If I catch you playing damsel in distress with my date again you'll have more than your job to worry about losing." Without even waiting for a response, she let go and left her to her own devices. Haku could hear the peal of her delighted, girlish giggle as she reunited with Ruko and stole away into her office, all but imagine her twirling a lock of pink in her fingers as they whispered between themselves.

She glanced out the window again, finding herself with thoughts of blonde hair with gum stuck in it instead. Haku sighed, wanting to go home, so she could be on the way to work again the next morning. Loud noises from Luka's office jarred her from her thoughts: it didn't help that it was adjacent to one of the walls of Haku's workspace. A dull, consistent banging sound against the wall mingled with some obnoxiously loud moaning.

_"Ohh yes, Ruko! Gimme your nightstick...o-ohh, r-right there!"_

_"Keep up like that and I'll have to arrest you for disturbing the peace, missy!"_

_"Ahaha...maybe I want to be arrested-ahhhn! G-God yes-"_

Haku's face went bright pink again, and she was just about to box her ears in embarrassment when she heard a light flicking noise against the window closest to her. She blinked, uncertain as to whether she'd imagined it, but sure enough, just a few seconds later, she heard it once more. Eyes wary, she watched the window; a small pebble came soaring up from somewhere, hitting the pane audibly. Curious, Haku went to the window, pressing her hands on either side of her eyes. Trying to focus in the inky darkness of night, she looked down and saw an unmistakably brilliant shine of golden hair.

The girl was standing right there, smiling up at her coquettishly.

Now wide-awake, Haku looked behind herself before quickly turning her attention back to the window. This was the first time she'd seen her at such a late hour. She exhaled, fogging up the glass with her breath, and thought carefully before tracing a backwards question-mark with her fingertip. The girl regarded her nonchalantly, hands in her pockets, before beckoning her with a tilt of her chin. She wanted her to come down.

To stop working.

To leave early, essentially.

Haku hesitated for a moment: Luka's temper could be very unforgiving, and she wasn't sure whether or not leaving would aggravate things.

Another loud slam from her office, followed by escalating moans and whimpers, and Haku was convinced she wouldn't be missed. She scrambled to gather her work and shut down her computer: if she was going to leave, she'd better do it quick before she changed her mind. Glancing out the window one last time to make sure she was still there, Haku switched off the light and made her way outside.

The moment she breathed in the fresh, night air, she could feel her tensions easing, inhibitions loosening their chokehold on her. Haku saw her, reclined casually across the bus stop seat. The girl was nibbling what looked to be a lollipop, the stick end fidgeting between her lips. The wheeze of the last bus of the night coming up the hill reached Haku's ears, and she quickened her pace to make it in time. Her loud shoes announced her arrival, the girl sitting up quickly and meeting her stare with catty eyes of amber. The bus doors opened, and she shot Haku a winsome grin as she gestured graciously towards it, following close behind as she boarded.

Haku could tell she was the type to finish what she started.

**A/N: **Hey! Rest assured I've still been writing, I just get scattered sometimes, but at least I finally got this chapter done~. Poor Haku! And just in case anyone thinks otherwise, I really love Luka and Ruko, despite my making the former a bit bitchy. This fic was inspired by the Neru cover of Panda Hero, there was a really nice picture of her and it sent my imagination wild. XD Anyways, I hope you stick around for the ending, thank you so much for reading and I'd love if you left a review!


	2. Predator

**Predator**

The bus was less crowded than it had been in the morning, but not so sparse of passengers that it made it impossible for Neru to have fun. She preferred it this way: she was not the type to turn away from a challenge, and she did derive a certain thrill from it.

Normally she didn't really care for the nighttime commute, but after how she'd left things that morning, there was really no choice. Neru knew she was the only thing keeping the working stiff of a woman from becoming a zombie. It was only so evident in the way she responded to her touch, a sort of humble desperation that she at once enjoyed sating and tempting.

They had an unspoken agreement that Neru would keep things interesting for her, and she intended to honor that promise.

Her arms circled her waist, palms sliding down against the front of her flat stomach, nearing the hem of her skirt. The woman was delightfully sensitive as always; Neru pressed the side of her face against her back to enjoy the moan that sent trickling vibrations through her narrow shoulders. Once she'd acclimated her to the stimulation, she untucked her blouse, repeating the motions on bare skin, hands hidden beneath the thin fabric. She stirred her middle finger around the perimeter of her navel, then inside, a sampling of what she really wanted to do. It was as though she could feel the butterflies taking flight in her stomach.

An obnoxious ringing disrupted her advance. The woman hastily dug through her bag and pulled out her phone, and the way she went rigid was enough to tell Neru that it was bad news. Shaking, she pressed a button and brought the phone to her ear.

"H-Hello, Ms. Megurine-"

Her voice was soft and dulcet, everything Neru had imagined it to be. Unfortunately, she also sounded positively whipped, and it sparked a touch of jealousy. The other woman's irate voice was loud and clear to Neru even through the phone.

_"Yowane Haku! Care to explain what the hell you think you're doing?"_

A name, finally, and it's exciting. However, Neru could've done without the interruption.

"I-I just, the work, it, I finished everything, and you-"

_"What about me?"_ The woman on the phone spat venomously, a clear threat permeating her words. _"What kind of excuse are you going to give me now?"_

"...Y-You seemed...indisposed at the moment, so I chose to...to let the two of you be." Neru definitely noticed the advance of red sweeping over her cheeks and ears.

_"Oh please, I saw you meeting that slutty hooker girlfriend of yours at the bus stop."_

"Sh-She isn't any of those things!" Haku stammered hoarsely, clearly flustered. Neru's first impulse was to be insulted by the accusations from the other end of the line, but then conceded that she could see herself being one of them.

Maybe even two.

It was an odd feeling, being defended by someone so painfully submissive. Cute, she finally decided. Worthy of some sort of reward, certainly. Neru's hands worked under the blouse and felt their way up, pleased with Haku's restrained shiver of a sigh. Finding her bra, she discovered it was strapless: perfect for her intentions. Her fingers played idly with the clasp until it came undone, and she lost no time sliding it down and out from under her shirt and tucking it into Haku's purse. The woman's tensions as she worked her hands back towards where they'd been were utterly delightful, with anticipations mounting. She cupped her breasts, kneading them liberally. Haku's knees wobbled dangerously, a choked gasp of bliss emerging from her throat. Neru was crazy turned-on: she imagined how her nipples must look, candy red on milky skin-her _skin_. Her skin was so soft and supple that she couldn't help herself; the cherry sucker in her mouth was being smoothed down rapidly by her overexcited tongue, her saliva pooling and taking on the sweet flavor so quickly that she had to swallow to avoid it spilling from her lips. What she really wanted a taste of was the woman in front of her.

She wanted to eat her.

Neru was mere moments away from snapping and simply fucking her on the floor of the bus for all to see when she registered the sound of Haku's boss still bitching her out from the other end of the line. Now she was annoyed. Hadn't she had enough of Haku's time yet?

_"Are you even listening? God, you were like this at work too."_

"W-Wait, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to-to interrupt-" Haku covered hastily. Neru's mood continued to sour. She wanted her all to herself for the night, and had not envisioned battling for what scant few minutes they had on the bus. Haku's stop was approaching fast, and thanks to that woman's meddling, she hadn't even been able to fully enjoy what Neru had in store for her. Haku made her way towards the front of the bus, Neru following closely behind. She was determined to finish what she'd started. They disembarked together and her insufferable manager began scolding her anew.

_"Yeah, bullshit, Yowane. Obviously I'll just have to apportion some long-overdue discipline until you start paying the fuck attention, and teach you to be something other than the dazed bimbo with huge tits that you are-"_

Neru quickly closed the distance between herself and Haku, deftly plucking the phone away from the startled woman's ear. Judging from the look on her face, she'd only then realized that she'd followed her off the bus. She pulled the sucker from her mouth and put the phone to her ear.

"Listen here, twat." She all but spat, "I know your type. You get off on verbally abusing a harmless, innocent woman because your snatch looks like it's gone under a meat tenderizer."

_"Who the fuck is this-?"_

"Haku's slutty hooker girlfriend, speaking." Neru swerved as Haku made to try taking the phone back, a horrified expression on her face. "And if you so much as touch her, I will personally hunt you down and fuck up whatever's left of your stretched-out, sorry excuse for a cunt."

_"You're a trashy little streetwalking whore and I could have your scrawny ass arrested for making threats-"_

"Do it, and when the cops show up I'll just give them a copy of this entire call that's being recorded as we speak. Go ahead, bitch, make my day."

_"You're bluffing."_ She tried to sound firm, but that single beat of uneasy silence preceding her words told Neru all she needed to know. She popped the sucker back into her mouth and pulled out her own phone in her newly-freed hand, quickly running a personal program.

"You're right." Neru mocked, purposefully leaving her own beat of dead space before her response. Silence followed. She smirked, "Better lock your windows just in case though, Ms. Megurine Luka from the corner of 3rd avenue, Melody Hill condominiums, building C, apartment 206." She hacked Luka's home computer webcam next and laughed, "Nice place, but the vibrator you left on the coffee table is a little unbecoming. I give you an 'A' for effort though. You have yourself a nice night now." Without waiting for a response, she turned off both phones, putting her own in her pocket.

"Th-That...was...y-you went way too far." Haku tried to sound disappointed, but oh, did Neru see the rush of color in her cheeks. From the look on her face it wasn't often she was defended.

"Hey, it should keep her off your back for a bit, at least."

"W-Well, I'm not so sure...but-" Haku reached for her phone, but Neru jerked her hand back at the last second, smirking impishly.

The night was far from over.

"Ah-ah. You want this? You're going to chase it." With that, Neru tore down the nearby alley, knowing Haku would have no choice but to follow. A working stiff like her, her entire life was on her phone. With a comfortable lead and Haku's frantic cries following from behind, she rounded a corner and hid near a pile of old boxes. The dying buzz and flicker of an old light fixture threw shadows all over the place.

Soon enough, the noisy clopping of Haku's heels on wet stone echoed down the alley, signalling her arrival. Not exactly sensible shoes. The footsteps slowed cautiously, and she passed the pile of soggy boxes, into view. Neru stood up, and she whirled around in surprise, putting her back towards the wall.

"I have a question." Neru smiled coyly, approaching her until she was fully against the brick wall, trapped between it and Neru herself. "Were you chasing the phone? Or were you chasing me?"

Haku swallowed, her eyes widening. "I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean..." She avoided eye contact and made another persistent swipe for her phone before Neru quickly shoved it down the back of her own shorts. The look on Haku's face was priceless. She smiled like a wolf, shifting the sucker to her other cheek before she plucked it out, making sure that Haku watched her running her tongue over the sweet, sticky surface of her lips.

"What's the matter? If you want something-" She looked her straight in the eyes, "-then go ahead and take it."

As expected, Haku hesitated. She wasn't worried though; she knew she needed that phone. Sure enough, the timid woman wound her hands around the small of Neru's back, and after what felt like an eternity, she slid them carefully under her tight shorts. She allowed the weight of her hands to lull her forward, ever closer: it was almost a caress, her smooth, unbroken palms against her panties. Neru was close enough to hear the hitch in Haku's breath; her hands had stopped moving, certainly not seeking the phone, at least. When they started moving again, it took her by surprise: instead of retrieving her phone, the sensation of her rear being cupped forced a shivery moan. The backs of her thighs had always been sensitive. Haku's fingers curled nervously and she faltered once more. Neru smiled in understanding, her mouth moving closer.

"Relax, I'm nineteen. You're not going to go to jail for rape or whatever." She wove a hand into Haku's hair, loosening her tight bun and tugging it free of its restraints, sending long, silken hair tumbling past her shoulders and waist. She pouted playfully. "Will I?"

Haku shook her head, lips quivering, never breaking eye contact. Neru couldn't resist another second: she pressed forward, crashing their lips together, elated moans layering between them. Hiking her knee, she rubbed deeply between her legs, right against her wet panties, the stockings she'd torn for her that morning conveniently out of the way. Haku's eyelashes fluttered faintly, struggling to stay open. The vibrations of her heavy moaning reverberated against Neru's lips, encouraging her to keep going. An intense, carnal urge crested within her, and she swirled her tongue around Haku's, trapping it in a wet, vicious cycle, their noses brushing with the subtle bobbing motion that kept their rhythm steady. She couldn't get enough of her, how good she felt, and from the heat between her legs and the way her fingers were slipping back into her shorts, under her panties, she didn't need to ask to know that they both had been really wanting this for a _long fucking time_-

Their lips parted briefly, allowing Haku to come up for air and Neru to gasp shakily as one of Haku's hands moved up her back, around to her stomach and up, cupping a breast gently. Her hands were so delicate and soft, obviously belonging to someone only accustomed to indoor work, and they felt so amazing on her skin. It was a cold night, and her nipples were already stiff; it almost hurt when Haku brushed her thumb over one and pushed it in, but it felt far too good. Another whiny moan burst from her throat, dissolving into a growl as she braced a hand on Haku's waist, the other bringing the sucker to her lips and warming it before she shot her a devious smirk and tugged her skirt up, pressing the candy to her wet folds and stroking.

"Nnnh...! Hhnnh..." Haku's eyes flew wide open and instinctually she tried to close her legs, but Neru quickly planted her feet near the insides of her ankles and kept them open, twirling and probing the candy further.

"Show me your tongue." Neru demanded, and Haku quickly obliged her, eager to please and be pleased. She pulled the candy away from her dripping core and ran it all over the surface of Haku's perfect pink tongue, watching with delight as her saliva pooled helplessly and trickled down onto her blouse. The candy fell forgotten to the ground: Neru needed both of her hands to take Haku's face and pull her into another ravishing kiss, sucking on her tongue hard. The woman's hands fumbled desperately around her back, pulling her so their bodies were pressed completely together. The form of her soft, full breasts molded perfectly against her chest, and she could clearly feel her erect nipples jutting through the thin fabric. The subtle taste of cherry and the hint of where it'd been on Haku drove her insane: she began nibbling at Haku's tender bottom lip, bruising it with her enthusiasm.

By now things were getting really loud, Haku's open-mouthed pleas and shouts echoing down the alley unabashedly, but Neru didn't care; hell, she'd fuck Haku on her boss's desk were it the only place available. With a twist of her neck she pulled back from the kiss, a trail of stubborn saliva clinging between their lips and connecting them before sagging under its own weight and settling in the valley of their breasts. Haku's eyes were glazed with uninhibited want, and Neru wanted to make sure she filled that craving, did her part to help her unwind from her workplace tensions. Her fingers began hastily undoing her blouse, moving so fast that a button snapped off and flew into the dark.

"A-Aahhh-!" Haku's willowy shudder sang out as Neru cupped her breasts and pinched teasingly at her flushed, bright pink nipples until they reddened under the pressure. Her fingers clenched hard on Neru's shoulders, digging in with her blunt, soft little nails. A fierce spasm wracked the woman's delicate frame as Neru began to slowly tug at them, sending her arching wildly, exposing her throat. Not one to refuse an invitation, Neru kissed her way across her collarbone and sucked at the pulse in her neck, decorating the pale skin with hickeys. Haku's nails dragged down her back, sending a pleasant tickle throughout her spine. She was pulling her close so fervently that it felt like they were melting into the wall. Neru smiled; she loved seeing her so needy, so forward. She just had to edge her along a little more.

"Haku..." She purred, locking their eyes again. The woman's lips parted with anticipation. Neru ran her hand over an arm, clasping her fingers and bringing her hand in front of her, kissing the inside of her wrist with a mischievous glance before guiding it to her ponytail, curling the fingers into her hair. "I want you to show me," Neru breathed, holding Haku's hand in her tresses as she lowered herself to a kneel before her, balancing on her knees, "exactly how you want it." She let go of Haku's hand, pleased when the woman did not loosen her grip, and trailed her hands up her thighs, pushed her skirt out of the way-

-and waited.

It took every ounce of patience in her body to not just go down on her herself, and there wasn't that much to begin with. She looked up to catch Haku's eye again-her face was blossoming with color-and licked her lips, encouraging her.

Neru wanted to be completely at her mercy.

It happened quicker than she expected: Haku tugged her forward delightfully roughly, allowed her to be lost beneath her skirt. The scent alone of her arousal was intoxicating, drawing Neru in. She nuzzled the heat between her legs and pushed the panties out of the way, sweeping her tongue over the soaking wet folds. Haku's legs locked and everything tightened, most of all her grip on Neru's hair. She drove her face deeper and deeper against her, wailing with pleasure as the tongue dipped inside for half a moment before trailing upwards. Neru could tell that the only thing keeping Haku upright was the wall; she slid her hands firmly to the inner thighs, supporting her body as she continued. Her tongue reached her clitoris, circling it, pressing it around with the broad part of her tongue before surrounding it with her soft lips, sucking at the firm bud, pressuring it from all sides.

"O-Ohh puh-please, right there-! Mmmh..." Haku's voice rose an octave as she begged for more, a second hand joining the first in Neru's hair. Neru couldn't help but moan right against her; it felt incredible, and she loved that she was being so forceful. She parted her lips and thrust her tongue deep into her overflowing entrance, letting her taste fill her mouth. Haku's body contracted so hard around her tongue that she could barely move it. Her sensitivity was amazing: Neru struggled to keep up as wet heat trickled continually down her throat, overflowed at her lips, spilled out over the corners of her mouth, trailing and cooling down her neck. It was getting difficult to breathe-her face was completely smothered-but she wanted Haku to finish, she knew she was close. Neru made a choked noise, on the threshold of pain and pleasure, too stubborn to break away for air. She was dizzy now, head fogging up and throbbing in warning, but it feels _good_. A desperate, mewling whimper snuck its way out, again and again, and as if in response, Haku's insides twitched and quivered tellingly, inundating Neru's mouth once more, followed by an elated, shuddery gasp.

Neru struggled against Haku's grip, everything going fuzzier by the moment. Her knees hurt and her chest ached for air, but she couldn't say she didn't like the rough handling. Haku wasn't letting go, she thought she was going to faint, and then-

Her head was finally pulled back, one hand still in her hair, the other caressing her jaw, a thumb moving over her sticky lips. She took in lungfuls of stale summer night air gratefully, the sensation so powerful that an unexpected heat shot through her center, wetness pooling there and making her panties cling. She stumbled deliriously, her ass hitting the ground. Haku's soft hands are frantic, quickly helping her up.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you alri-" As she pulled her to her feet, Neru chuckled and swayed forward into her arms, pressing another kiss to her lips. Despite being more chaste than their previous ones, it was considerably messier.

"Hmph. I can take a lot more if necessary..." She smiled cockily, enjoying the blush that spread across Haku's face as her own taste settled on her lips, "...or...if desired." Letting Haku button what buttons were left on her blouse again, she took the woman's phone out of her shorts as they retraced their steps out of the alley, opening it up and letting her fingers fly across the keypad. "Any time you want." Neru handed it back to her casually as they reached the sidewalk again. "Call me."

Haku blinked in surprise, her lips parting with an unspoken question, but she understood a moment later. Her mouth broke into a small, shy smile, the kind that made Neru reluctant to part from her and go their separate ways.

Somehow though, she knew they'd see each other again very soon.

...

Two days later, Neru saw her at the usual bus stop, drenched in the morning downpour of rain. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping properly and she was coughing terribly, a cigarette fidgeting between her lips and fuming in her face. Her eyes were so bloodshot, watery, and focused on trying to smoke properly that she didn't see Neru approaching right away.

"You're hopeless, you know?" She declared with a wry twist of her lips, startling Haku so much that the cigarette fell to the ground as her mouth opened in shock. "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't tell me she's making you work on a Sunday."

"Yeah," Haku sighed, pulling a fresh one out of the pack, "and a lot of her important business files went missing, so I was working through the weekend to recover as much as I could." She put it between her lips, fumbling with her lighter until a feeble flame appeared and lit the end. Neru scoffed.

"Yeah, 'went missing' my ass. No wonder you're trying to take up smoking." As if on cue, Haku wheezed out desperately, choking on the smoke. "But jeez, you're doing it all wrong." Neru plucked it from her lips and put it between her own. "Inhale just a little bit until it's in your mouth, okay? Don't go crazy though, you're too sensitive. It's gonna sting a bit. Then just inhale through your nose-" She demonstrated, and then exhaled, furls of smoke pouring from her lips, "-and then out like that."

"O-Ohh, I see." Haku laughed nervously, embarrassment making her cheeks pinken. "I ah, I borrowed these from my brother. Just a few-" Neru moved the cigarette back towards Haku's mouth, coarse fingertips brushing her lips. The tiny excuse for a flame died from its brief exposure to the rain. Neru fished through her pocket and withdrew her lighter, flicking it open and shielding it with her hand as she re-lit Haku's cigarette. The woman did marginally better, but began shaking and choking with even the smallest inhale, prompting Neru to sigh and pluck it from her lips.

"Forget it, you're going to ruin your good looks anyway." She scolded, stamping it out.

"W-Well then, you should stop too."

Neru's face lit up bright red at the implication. "H-Hey, your bus is here."

They boarded together, and perhaps because it was a weekend, there were actually some seats open. Neru offered Haku a window seat and slid in next to her.

"I still can't believe she's making you come in today. I hope this blows over soon." A sudden weight against her shoulder explained the lack of response: Haku was already nodding off. Neru couldn't help but smile. "Hey now," She guided her head into her lap, allowing her to lay down and rest her eyes a little easier.

"S-Sorry..." Haku slurred out wearily.

"Don't be. Go ahead and sleep." She stroked her hand over her arm gently; she really did look so wet and cold and helpless. Just for now, just for a little bit, Neru wanted her to be comfortable.

"I-I really...shouldn't though-"

"Relax. You should know by now it's okay to mix business and pleasure." Haku must've heard the smirk in her voice, because her lips curled into a smile in spite of her former protests. "By the way," She chuckled playfully, "I'm Neru. Nice to meet you."

**A/N: **Oh my god finally finally FINALLY this is done~! I'm so sorry it took so long, and I can only hope the wait was worth it, because I wanted to make it perfect. I think this is one of the longest lemons I've ever written, and I hope it was enjoyable. I worked super hard on it since this update took forever. XD I also really had fun writing the argument between Luka and Neru. Just...asdfghjkl. Neru. You're my goddess. 8D Once again though, I positively love Luka, I just happened to write her bitchily in this fic. Don't worry~. I hope you enjoyed this dose of Neru/Haku, and thank you so much for being ever so patient and for reading this entire thing. Thanks again, really, and if you felt like leaving a review, it'd totally make my day~.


End file.
